Brothers Are Better: A Sequel to A Drinking Game
by GaeIggy
Summary: Austria is finally tired of Prussia stumbling into the house and crawling into bed smelling like vodka and sex. He is sick of the lies and he's held it in for far too long. Will he admit all to Germany and find some happiness?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia not any of it's characters, this is simply a fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Alright...this is the Sequel to _**A Drinking Game**_ I really hope you all enjoy this. It's all one story. No chapters so you don't have to wait.

**Pairing: **AustriaXPrussia(RoderichXGilbert), PrussiaXRussia(GilbertXIvan), AustriaXGermany(RoderichXLudwig)

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**Summary: **Austria is finally tired of Prussia stumbling into the house and crawling into bed smelling like vodka and sex. He is sick of the lies and he's held it in for far too long. Who will he turn to when playing his piano just isn't enough anymore?

**Brothers Are Better**

**. **

Prussia was gone again. He hadn't come home after work. Austria sighed and went to his music room, he shut the door behind himself and sat down on the stool in front of his grand piano. He moved the key cover out of the way and ran his fingers over the ivory and ebony keys. He began to play softly. Music always helped him calm down and push away the feelings. He didn't want to be sad or angry or upset. He believed that Prussia was the only one that would ever love him. So he was challenged to drinking game a couple nights a week and ended up sleeping with Russia. Austria could always block it out with his music.

In the morning when Gilbert finally walked in the door, Austria was standing there. He helped the hung over man to bed and as he fell asleep. Roderich bent over and kissed his sweaty, alcohol smelling skin. The pianist moved away and pulled on his shoes. He had to go see Germany about a few things. He walked to Germany's home and knocked on the door, Italy let him in. He thanked him and went to Germany's study.

Germany told him to come in. Austria entered the room and held out the stack of papers, "All are organized, alphabetized and numbered." Germany nodded and took them, looking up at Austria. Roderich watched as he blinked and finally spoke, _"Mern Gott Roderich, have you been sleeping at all?" _Austria sighed, "No...I haven't really..." That was true, he would lay there at night, wondering how he could be in the same bed as Prussia, knowing that he was cheating on him, even if it was after drinking. He was happy though? Wasn't he? He shook his head and realized Germany was talking again, _"Why not? Are you sick, should I call a doctor? Has something happened to mein bruder?" _Austria didn't know it would happen. He snapped suddenly. "Your brother! Something happened to your brother alright! He's been fucked by Ivan!" The look on Germany's face was indescribable. Austria sank onto the couch, tears filling his violet eyes.

He couldn't believe himself, he fought the tears and spoke softly, "...Everything is fine...I'm sorry Ludwig...everything is fine.." It didn't matter, Germany was already beside him, rubbing his back. _"How long has this been going on?" _Austria sighed, tears leaking from his eyes, "...About two months now...he'll go out a couple nights..and won't come home until early morning..smelling of vodka and sex...and England said he'd seen them making out a couple weeks ago before leaving the bar together." He held his head in his hands. "I'm such a fool Ludwig..." Germany shook his head and Austria was pulled into a hug. Austria buried his face against Germany and sobbed.

A few minutes later, Austria blew his nose into a tissue and wiped his eyes with another. He felt a bit better after finally crying. He wasn't completely healed but for the moment, he had calmed down. He looked up at Germany. He had a hair out of place. Austria moved up to put it back. Those blue eyes caught his own violet ones and their gaze held for a while. Was it just him or was Germany's face getting closer? Before he knew it, their lips met in a kiss. Germany pulled back a minute later, shock on his face, _"Roderich, I'm sorry, I coul-.." _Austria stopped his speaking with another kiss. "I don't care..." Soon they were embraced in a lip lock that nothing could of broken.

Austria felt Germany yank off his jacket and throw it aside. Rough yet gentle hands slid over his back. Had it suddenly become hotter in the room? Austria pulled Germany's shirt up and off, running his fingers over the tan skin. He hadn't noticed how muscled Germany was before. Austria felt his shirt being slipped from his body and then fingers rubbing his already pert nipples. He let out a low moan. Germany laid him back against the couch, still kissing him. When had their tongue starter this battle for dominance? Germany as definitely winning. The kiss broke and a saliva covered tongue ran down his neck. He moaned again. His pants were becoming tighter as his cock hardened. He knew it was pressing against Germany's stomach. When Germany pulled away and undid Austria's pants, a blush covered his face and he shivered some. They shouldn't be doing this, but there was no way that Austria was going to stop it. He had longed for Germany for the longest time, then Prussia had come around and he'd fallen for him. Austria blinked, when did his pants come off again?

Quickly, sooner than he wanted, that hot wet tongue traveled down his stomach and ran over his erection. He was fully naked on the couch beneath a fully naked Germany. His hips were raised and he gripped the side of the couch and cried out as Germany licked his entrance. His legs were swung over the blonde's shoulders. He moaned and writhered as Germany continued to lick, shoving his tongue in deep. That tongue was soon replaced by a finger though. It's not like Austria was extremely tight, but from what he could see, Germany was big, very big and that might hurt without a little prep. The finger delved deeper, hitting that bundle of nerves, as he cried out again, he felt another finger enter him and press against his prostate. He arched, "NNgh...please..just fu-fuck me..."

That request was answered quickly, the fingers were removed and replaced by a long, hard cock that filled him entirely. He didn't even wince as Germany thrusted himself all the way in. Austria moaned and moved his hips slightly. He wanted Germany to move and move now. Germany obviously knew what Austria wanted because he began to thrust slow and easy. Austria panted slightly, gripping the couch again.

As Germany continued to thrust in and out, faster, harder, hitting that spot, pleasure rolled over Austria's body over and over. He hadn't felt this good in so long. Germany had leaned down and their lips were locked again, their tongue rolling around one another as Germany thrusted in and out, hitting that spot dead on and causing Austria to break the kiss and cry out, "LUDWIG!" as he came hard onto their stomachs. Germany followed suit, calling out Roderich's name as he exploded into him.

After the waves of pleasure stopped rolling over them and they came down from their climatic high, they lay in a small embrace on the couch. Germany kissed Austria softly. Austria returned the kiss with a smile, "...If he can have his fling...then I'll have mine...brothers are better anyways."

**AN: OMG OMG OMG! Who knew I would end up writing a sequel to A Drinking Game? Comments please. I want to know what you thought. Pleaaassssse. **


End file.
